Time to Rhyme
by potterfreak001
Summary: The ghost writer is OUT! now lets hear y'all SHOUT! tucker's fixted his keyboard, to, oh dear lord, GET HIS BEST FRIENDS TOGETHER, FOREVER, TILL THE END OF TIME. Dannysam fluffyness, and more humur laughoutloudiness.
1. Prolouge

Hey hey hey! I'M BAAAAAACK! (Due to some pestering by friends) heres the comeback story! Oh and check out my other stories while your at it! YAAAAAAAAYYY!

PFPFPFPFPPFPFPFPFPPFPF

YES! it is I, the ghost writer, finally out of jail

(I only got out cuz I was on bail)

it was a dark and stormy night, back in my lair

then this kid came in with a sort of geeky flair

"now see here ghostwriter," the techno geek said

"I've got a deal for you." said the kid who i think was ummmm... fred.

" if i fix your keyboard, you will help me, understood?

for i only want this for the sake of good

my two best friends are in love each other"

"you want me to bust them up?"

"no! nothing like that brother

you see they refuse to admit it

oh the shame, oh the shame!

for I think I am to blame

I am both their best friends

but they think the other will laugh, end to end

so help me kind sir, it is all I ask together forever

till the end of time"

"what's your name son?" I asked the boy

"the names tucker"

he replied with a slight pucker

so that is how this tale began

with a boy named tucker

who wants to help his friends

so now we will test

the keymaster5000

so let us now

begin the fest!

-------------------------------------

okay, I know the last bit doesn't rhyme very well but I did this when I was jetlagged.

But I was so motivated that I did this anyway! Oh, and I'm doing a collab with wolfie, and we should get it up sooner or later so root for us! Yay! I've been eating too much sugar. MUST STOP EATING!


	2. The chaos begins

**Hello Danny Phantom fans. The random hyper Chinese writer has a few announcements to make.**

**Firstly: THANK YOU for all the reviews! I am so unbelievably happy!**

**Secondly: SAV THE CHALKZONE FANFICS. No, I don't know why I suddenly like the show. Maybe because it's random. Or maybe I'm just stupid. But anyway, SAVE IT. NOBODY THERE HAS UPDATED SINCE 2005 EXCEPT ME. SAVE TEH RANDOM KING OF CARTOON SHOWS. I BEG OF YOU.**

**Okay. That's it. here's the story now. WhEeEEeEEee!**

PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF 

Now that I'm back

Time to cut the slack

And this show on the road

First up is Danny

That insensitive toad

Who refuses to lift

This romantic load

His one and only soulmate

Has been left at a stalemate

And he doesn't even care

The one that loves him

Dresses with a gothic flair

All the way

Right down

To her raven-black hair

Now to start the fun

Since the night has begun

SOMEWHERE IN AMITY PARK 

"this is BAD" the young halfa said

" I AGREE" yelled tucker ,the Techno geek , as he fled

for the robotic Skulker was firing disintegrating beams at his head

"I WILL catch you ghost boy!" The hunter roared

" Not if I can help it!" the hunted swore

" DANNY, HEADS UP!" Sam screamed as across the field she tore

" IN YA GO, SKULKER!" SWOOSH! KACHING!

Victorious once again

As though they had won the last inning

Now comes the time

To start to make the romance rhyme

On the way home

While flying so high

(without Tucker of course, to give them 'alone time')

Sam and Danny

Two lovebirds on the wing

Flying through a sea

Of endless romantic things

Of images of past (A.k.a the fakeout makeout)

Of flowers like roses

Of things too good to last

Of wondrous places

Of both their smiling faces

Of famous love

Of turtle doves

And finally when through

That idiot threw

That canister but missed

So I gave an angry hiss

And shot off into the night

This is not over

The two little lovers

For I am the GHOST WRITER

And my shirt has never been whiter

You shall get together I swear

Even if through barriers I have to tear

PFPFPFPFPFPF 

**Okay, this chapter is CRAPPY. Remember the three Rs. READ. RTIE. REVEIW.**


	3. Christmas capers

**GUESS WHAT! **

**IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**The POTTERFREAK is here to wreck havoc this holiday! So hold on to your tinsel and tie down the tree cuz here we go so lets all shout WHEEE!!!**

Ah! Christmas! A time of joy and cheer

As we spend time with the ones our hearts hold dear.

Alas! What's this!

Something's amiss!

As we see that danny

Oh so very cranky

Stomping down the hall.

"cheer up!" exclaims Sam

now the ever cheery one.

"its CHRISTMAS!" yells tucker

"a time for joy and fun!"

"have you forgotten?" snaps a grumpy dan

"that I REALLY don't like Christmas,

and I'm not exactly a fan?"

"every year my folks fight-"

"But we solved that last year!"

"yeah so smile and be jolly

Enjoy the Christmas cheer!"

Ignoring his friends

Danny continues to grumble,

"nuh uh, no way

am I gonna fumble."

"Oh come on Danny! Give it up for once."

"do you really think I buy that?

I am no dunce!"

As I am tired of this argument

I decide to create some havoc

So I start enchanting

Mr Lancer's new Christmas Smock.

The smock leaps of the teacher

And enlarges in size

It's wool becomes steel

So sharp it'll make anyone kneel

And rampages down the hall.

"not again!" moans the halfa

as the went ghost

for the thing Danny hates most

will happen in a mo.

"DANNY HEEELP!!!" yelled his two friends

as the smock picked them up

and ran round the bend.

"PUT THEM DOWN, YOU WOOLEN FREAK!"

"RAWR!" was the reply, as smocks cannot speak.

With a kick and a punch, soon after the smock was down

And sucked in the thermos

And sam and danny found

They were under the mistletoe

And so to speak

It is tradition to kiss

And they turned red as beets.

So some muttering and a forced kiss they went on their way

What they don't know is

That mistletoe was enchanted.

Ho Ho Hey….

**Thus ends part one of the chistmas of fluff**

**And now my fingers hurt**

**So that's enough fluff.**

**Review nicely and I will continue**

**Ten or more**

**With cookies I will shower you.**

**So goodbye, adiue, until we meet again**

**For more Christmas capers**

**Farewell, my friend. **


End file.
